


[Podfic] Teach me how to play?

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB RvB Podfics [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, F/F, Fluff, Kai makes all the ladies swoon, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Softball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of Teach me how to play? by lydia--argent“The issue is more that we need her not in our outfield,” Carolina says, grinning and slapping South’s hands to stop the damn preening, already. “We don’t need you offering to put on her sunscreen.”“Don’t give me ideas,” South bitches. “Oh, shit, she just took her hair down. I’m going to go talk to her.”





	[Podfic] Teach me how to play?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teach me how to play?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/455504) by lydia--argent. 



## MP3

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/RedVs.BlueTeachMeHowToPlay/%5BRed%20vs.%20Blue%5D%20Teach%20Me%20How%20To%20Play.mp3)  
  
| 3 MB | 0:04:41


End file.
